Tristan & Ameriece
by Geminiwolves7
Summary: AU, Tristan gets hurt after a battle, he goes off course and ends up at a church were he seeks treatment from a beautiful nun. TristanXoc. Read with an open mind : Rated T to be safe...for now.


River: Hello, fellow reader! Thanks for choosing to read this, I hope we don't disappoint. This was written by me and a friend of mine. So please be kind. Tristan is ooc, but this is our take on him. Ameriece is our own character, so please don't be too judgmental of her.

RxR. Please review! But be kind :)

Disclaimer: We don't own King Arthur or any of its characters. We do own Ameriece!

Chapter One: An injured Knight

A battle-tired knight treaded down a path that was unknown to him. The exhaustion of battle and the pain of the wounds had made him unaware of his surroundings and caused him to go off course. He had to find a place to rest soon or he would certainly die. He came upon a clearing and in the clearing stood a grand building of stain glass windows, a church no less. He steered his horse towards the church in hope of aid.

As he approached a woman, no doubt a nun, ran though the vast doors of the church. Her kind brown eyes wide open at the sight of him. Two others followed

"Get him down quickly and take him inside." She ordered to those behind her

She took the horses reins to stead the horse.

"Sorry to intrude on your church My lady" The knight said through the pain, he got down off his horse despite the severances of his wounds. His equilibrium was off and his eyesight was a blur.  
She handed the reins of to one of the other nuns so she could grab his arm." Its no intrusion you need help and we are here to help," she replied softly as she started to gently lead him inside. She motioned for three other nuns to come with them in case he fainted from the pain or blood loss.  
"I thank you gr-" He had passed out before he could finish his last words, the pain and exhaustion got to him, as well as the comfort of the kind eyed woman  
"Pick him up gently," She whispered as she lifted his head. The other nuns managed to lift the unconscious man and carry him inside."

"Where shall we put him, Sister Ameriece? There is no room free for use," One of them asked.

"He shall rest in my room" was her reply as they turned and entered a door leading to a hallway. Down the hall they went till they turned again into her room. Gently they laid him down then they quietly left the room shutting the door behind them.

A day pasted by and soon the knight became conscious. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the ceiling; once he did he tried to sit up

The nun that had been watching over him yelled out, "Sister he's awake"

Ameriece ran into the room.

"Please lay back down you've been unconscious for a day and your wounds are still healing" Ameriece said worryingly

She placed a hand gently on his chest to push him back onto the bed. He listened to her graciously and laid down and looked over to her.

"I thank you for your helping me," He said softly  
"It is gods work I do," she smiled as she said this before checking his bandages and placing a hand on his head to check for a fever.

"Are you hungry? I could have one of the others bring you something to eat?" she was still checking him over as she said this.  
"I'm not hungry. It's okay." He said.

He was trying to hold back a blush that made its way to his cheeks. Even through good intention, her running her hands along his skin made him slightly embarrassed. He didn't look as valiantly as a knight, beaten and battered; she probably thought he was some young rogue who was jumped. Not to mention she was very beautiful, that alone made him embarrassed for her to see him in such a state. Ameriece noticed that he was watching her and blushed slightly before remembering that she had a job to do.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want something to eat? It isn't good for a hurt warrior not to eat" her tone was worried and upset.

She decided that his bandages needed changing so she removed the bloody ones and put new ones on. He had a slight fever so she put a wet cool cloth on his forehead.  
"Well, I suppose I couldn't say no to a lady such as yourself." he said watching her move around  
"I will bring your supper right away" smiling again as she nodded to the nurse before turning and leaving the room.

She came back several minutes later with a thick, hot stew. The other nun stood and left the room, Ameriece took the unoccupied seat. Raising the spoon she ran it against the side of the bowl to get rid of the excess stew, blowing on it to cool it off then putting it to his lips. He blushed as he took the offered bite. He marveled at the taste, not even King Arthur's royal cook could make a stew this fair

"Did you make this?" He asked  
She said nothing but simply nodded before getting another spoonful of stew and once more and cooling it and putting it to his lips again.

He took the bite. "I haven't asked your name yet M'Lady" He realized  
Blushing at being called a lady she repeated the motions taking a little longer this time to cool the stew.

"My name" she said finally, "is Sister Ameriece." She focused on feeding him not on his handsome face or his voice.  
"Sister Ameriece" he said and turned to gaze at the ceiling, thinking, "That's a beautiful name," He said through his thoughts  
She blushed again and tried to quiet the ungodly thoughts already in her head. "Thank you and what may I ask good sir is your name?" she said this as she again put a spoonful of stew to his mouth and waited for him to either eat or reply.  
He took the bite and paused after "My name is Tristan, Milady" he said  
"Tristan" she ran the name over her lips and rather liked it, "that is a very noble name".

Ameriece knew that it was a very bad thing to say but she didn't' t know what else to tell him.  
"Yeah how very noble of me to take advantage of your hospitality." he joked  
She gave a small giggle before quickly covering it with her free hand.

"Well sir I would rather have you alive and taking advantage of us than dead and alone somewhere" she had the spoon ready with more stew as she spoke.  
"True, I'd rather be here with you than dead and alone" He said  
_Why can't I stop blushing so?! _She thought as she smiled at him agian. By then luckily she had another spoonful ready. Tristan took the bite, but he swallowed wrong and began a fierce coughing attack

"Oh!" she yelled as she stood quickly, the bowl of stew spilling over the floor and her boots. She quickly sat him upright and patted his back hoping to help him. He soon was able to subside the coughing but winced as a wound opened at the sudden motion.

Ameriece growled in frustration as she placed a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. "This will hurt a little" as she said this she grabbed a wet cloth to clean off the blood then a needle and thread. Taking a piece of leather she put it between his teeth motioning for him to bite down. Tristan bit down hard on the leather and nodded, let her know he was ready.  
Running the needle with the thread through she stitched up the wound and winced as she did so, knowing that it hurt greatly. Once done Ameriece rebandaged the wound. "Are you alright? Should I bring something to help with the pain?" She looked worriedly at Tristan as she took the leather out of his mouth.  
"Not to worry Milady I am used to such pain." He said as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and body  
Seeing his condition she took another cloth and wiped down his forehead and body, trying not to be distracted by it. Now that that was done she started to clean up the stew mess. Tristan had looked away from her to conceal his blushing, when she was done he turned to her.

"Sorry to scare you its hard to eat lying down" He said honestly  
"Yes but until your wound heal more you shall spend most of your time lying down" she gave him another smile as she picked up the bowl. "I shall leave you to rest, if you need anything one of the others will be in to watch over you" she said her voice calm as she turned away from him.  
"If I need anything I shall call for you," he said smiling  
She nodded as she looked at him from over her shoulder then walked out the door.  
Tristan closed his eyes and sleep instantly took him.


End file.
